


Good Morning, Mr. Refreshing

by sweetsugar



Series: Passionate [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M, Multi, Oisuga Week, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Photographs, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Weddings, fashion designer Sugawara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsugar/pseuds/sweetsugar
Summary: Suga was madly in love with Daichi. To him, Daichi was his awesome boyfriend until one day that changes everything."What did you do with Oikawa last month?" -Daichi"W-What are you talking about?" -SugaSuga didn't expect that was coming until Oikawa claims him."Is that what best friend do?" Sugawara muttered."Yes"The time comes fast, Suga becomes a wealthy man. Suga changes a lot since that night and suddenly he met a blonde girl, Yachi Hitoka.





	1. The poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name was Issa. I was recently in writing, still not good at writing because English is not my mother tongue but I try my best. Hope you guys love my story.

He sighed, walking toward his desk. The desk that near to the window at the back. He glances at the girl who kept staring at him. She smirks evilly.

"It rare for you come to this early, Shittykawa" the boy sitting in his chair. "What? I always this early" the boy said. He put his book on the desk and writes something on a paper.

"Again?"

"Mind your business, Iwa-chan," he said directly. He busy with his writing. 'I got a new idea!' He smirks. He's focusing on his doing until the teacher come in.

"Oi, don't do that crap. The teacher is teaching in front" Iwaizumi whisper softly yet in a hard voice. Oikawa rises his head and stops writing he put the paper on the desk and focus on the class.

-

He straight to the library. He takes out his stuff from his back. He put an earphone in his ear and plays some music. He comfortably writing some on a paper.

"That's nice," someone said. Oikawa lifts his head to the voice. "Ohh, Makki, what are you doing here?" asked Oikawa. "Just like you, studying for next final exam"

"Oh, well, even you study this early you definitely can't defeat my literature English mark" Oikawa smirk. Hanamaki smirks. "Oh, how about math?" Hanamaki teases him. Oikawa pouting his mouth. Actually, he bad at math. He hates math.

"Ss-shut up! I will beat you in math also" Oikawa said confidently. Hanamaki smirks. "Yayaya, let's me study in peace,"

Oikawa continues his writing.

Once dawn rise the sun  
When the birds flew  
The trees dancing in the rhythm  
The wind is singing,  
The fog slowly despair,  
I stare at the beautiful creature,

Oh, I am falling in love,  
The songs that waterfall to the ground  
Make a good beat for starting a day.

I raise my head,  
Make some wish,.....

Oikawa stops there. His mind was stuck. 'Arghhh!!!! Come on!' Oikawa pauses the music. He packs his bag. "Sorry Makki, I need to go the roof, gain some ideas" Hanamaki nodded his head and Oikawa out the library.

He takes the stairs and led to the rooftop. He put his bag on the floor and lend his body to the wall. He takes out a book and his poem that he stop writing just now.

Once dawn rise the sun  
When the birds flew  
The trees dancing in the rhythm  
The wind is singing,  
The fog slowly despair,  
I stare at the beautiful creature,

Oh, I am falling in love,  
The songs that waterfall to the ground  
Make a good beat for starting a day.

I rise my head  
Make some wish,  
A wish that I met a miracle  
That stunned me.

My mum said,  
The miracle happens when someone  
Believe on the miracle,

Remembering the scent that I longing  
The glare drown me  
I falling in love.

Oh, dear heart.  
I kept telling you  
Over and over  
Don't beat for someone else  
And why now you betray me?  
Why are you beating fast?  
It's warm and madly...

Oikawa stops his pen. He grins widely. 'Finished! Tonight I will post it!' 

-  
"Koushi, how many time I said to you? Don't stay up late!" Sugawara grins to his mother. He knew that was his fault. He was too busy to make his manuscript for the next story. "Sorry, mom. I will sleep as soon I finish reading this. Just a little bit. I promise you, I will sleep after this," he said lightly. "Okay, make sure you sleep after this"

Sugawara nodded to his mother. After his mother left his room. He shut down the laptop and on his phone. He lay down on his back. "Ah! He's updating today!" Sugawara said. He read the poem and understand it. 'So, the writer is fallen in love, huh? That's new'

Sugawara writes a comment on it.

SweetSugar: Nice one! I love it so much! Good news for you. You have fallen in love.

Sugawara turns the light out and goes into the night dream.

-

Oikawa takes some breakfast with his family. His put some butter on his bread and eat it while he busy on his phone. 'Ah! There is a comment!' Oikawa read the comment. He grins widely.

"Tooru, eat your breakfast!" his mother scolding him. Oikawa off his phone and finished the breakfast.

Oikawa enters his classroom. He approaching Iwaizumi that sit in his chair. "Iwa-chan, good morning! Today I have someone comment on my poem" said Oikawa in proud.

"Heh, I'm surprised that person didn't puke on your crap" Iwaizumi smirks.

"Hey! Don't say my poem is crap!" anger Oikawa. Oikawa takes his sit. He takes out a plain paper. He smiles and writes something on it.

I wake up every Morning  
Every day and I haven't seen you  
Where are you?

Dear, my future lover,  
Where ever you are,  
I will keep a space for your name  
In my heart,

Whoever you with,  
I never let someone let in

Dear, Future lover,  
I don't know you  
Haven't met you yet,  
But I don't know why,  
I felt longing someone  
I yearning something warm  
Please appear before me.

Oikawa stops. He satisfied. He put the poem inside his back. Can't wait to update at his blog tonight. Lately, he felt something different. Something addicting, and yearning.

-

Sugawara walks through the hall, he glances at the boy who walks next to him. "Daichi, did you eat your breakfast today?"

"Eh, I did. Why are you asking?"

"Nu-uh... Am I just wondering, why you so sleepy today? You study until late night, aren't you?" spot Sugawara. He pinches Daichi cheek. "Auch! Err, nope. I just read some stuff and I doesn't realize that the night getting higher,"

Sugawara sighs. He knew that Daichi can't lie to him. "Whatever you do, make sure you don't fall asleep during the class," said Sugawara before enters his class.

"Suga, you need to read this story. It's inspiring and awesome. I can't help myself then read it," Daichi gives him a silly grin. Sugawara sighs.

"Haaa, what is it? What story?" Sugawara shows interest. Daici smile radiantly.

"Actually, I found an interesting blogger at a website and I follows him. His work was marvelous and I was serene by it" said Daichi admiring the blogger.

"Then, who is him?" asked Sugawara. "I don't know, he was mysterious," Daichi said.

"Huh? Then, what is his blogger name?"

"Himawari Hajimaru" Daichi said as singing a song. "Ah haha, that's sick! I try to read some of his artwork later," Sugawara said at ease. Sugawara excuse and Daichi went to his classroom.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hang Out!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga was waiting for Daichi and looks who he found?

Sugawara glance to his golden watch. He wears his white trail cloth suit with his pale and fair skin and a black slim fit trouser that shows his skinny leg. With an owl pendant as his accessory around his neck.

Sugawara drinks his coffee and glance at his watch again. "Where is him? He's late!" Sugawara murmured. "Oho? Isn't it a Karasuno poor third years setter that been replace by Tobio?" Sugawara lifts his head toward the voice.

He saws the tall man stands near from his seat and then he takes a seat across to him. "Oikawa-san... What did you.... want from me?" Sugawara asked awkwardly. He's an absurd smile to Oikawa. Oikawa's scans his outfit.

"W-What did you stare for?" asked Sugawara.

"Nice sense in fashion, I see" Oikawa eyes didn't move from Sugawara. "Oh, thank you. It's a pleasure for getting a nice compliment from sadistic setter" Sugawara smirks. Oikawa smile sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Mr. Refreshing" Oikawa gives him a seducing glare. Sugawara shows a blank expression when he been called 'Refreshing'.

"Why you call me like that?" asked Sugawara slightly.

"Because you seem like refresh during the match, well bench warmer right?" Oikawa said simply. Sugawara laughs politely, being the tease by Oikawa. Oikawa stunned. 'He's cute, cuter than Iwa-chan'

"Actually, I been waiting for my friend, he didn't come yet," said Sugawara. He smiles serenity. "A friend or boyfriend?" Oikawa teases him. Sugawara pale cheeks turn pinks.

"We just a friend, not more than that," said Sugawara. "Oh, not interesting at all!" Oikawa murmured. Sugawara laugh. "What did you expected, huh?"

"Nah, you guys seem close, should you have something between you guys and yet..." Oikawa said.

"Hahaha, actually-"

"Sorry, I'm late Suga," Daichi rushes to him. He seems wet. "Why are you soaking?"

"Someone throws a delicious orange juice," Daichi sighs. "And who was that?"

"My ex," Daichi said slightly. "Pfft, I'm sorry but,.. ahahaha" Sugawara merely laugh loudly.

"Suuugaaaa, wanna take about this outside?" Daichi hold his anger because he saw Oikawa seat across Sugawara. "What? Like a walk?" Sugawara teases him. Daichi smacks Sugawara head hard.

"Auch! It's hurt! Don't smack my head. I'm just joking," Sugawara pouts his mouth and it shows his dimple. Oikawa laugh. "But I'm surprised that Michimiya did that to you," said Sugawara.

"Why was that?" asked Daichi while taking his seat between Oikawa and Sugawara. "Well, everyone afraid of you, when you mad" Sugawara said. "Huh?"

"Never mind just ignore it! You need to pay all this, your punishment for being late," Sugawara smirks. Daichi sighs. He gazes to Oikawa. "Hi, how are you?"

"Fine and perfect!"

"That's good," said Daichi. "Well, Oikawa are you come alone?"

"Did you see anyone else besides me here?" asked Oikawa. "Nope," Sugawara rolls his eyes. Oikawa laugh. They're hanging out by accident and comfortably. 

-

Oikawa merely smiles when receiving a message from Sugawara. Their exchange number and line.

Mr. Refreshing: Waiting for the result wish luck on me, dude.

Me: Well, good luck.

Mr. Refreshing: Thank you, Daichi will threat us after school. Wanna join us?

Me: being consider.. :b

Mr. Refreshing: Okey Dokey. Bye-bye freak alien ; b

Me: I'm not freak alien I just love them

Mr. Refreshing: That's why I call you freak.. lol! Hahaha bye!

Me: Whatever! Bye, Mr. Refreshing!

Oikawa smile sincerely. Sugawara was funny and cute. It's been two months he hangs out with Karasuno third years. Daichi was strict but sweet inside. Asahi seem dangerous yet fragile inside. Sugawara was pure and polite but don't judge at him. He's sassy.

"What make you smile like that?" asked Iwaizumi. Oikawa rises his head. "It's nothing". He's thinking about Sugawara. He thinks that he has a lot in common with Sugawara.

-

Sugawara busy with his private shopping time. He chose a pastel cream trailing cloth and put at his body. He smiles slightly. 'Cute and sassy' and then he takes the monochrome shirt. 'This suits me too!'

Sugawara enters the fitting room and tries both of them. He gets out from the fitting room, as he knew he was the M size but he loves loose cloth and it's always fit with his dark color legging. He loves to wear that.

He paid the cloth and out from the shop. He went into a shoe shop after that. Well, he loves shopping after all. He got a very good sense of fashion. He loves Korean fashion and American fashion. It's was cool.

While he busies choosing shoes. Someone come near to him. "Hi, can I help you?" the man said. Sugawara smirks merely. "What are you? A salesman here?" Sugawara jokes. Oikawa laughs slightly.

"Wow, high maintenance, I see. A rich boy?" Oikawa lifts his left eyes brow up. Sugawara merely burst his laughter.

"Not at all, just spending some money for my own likes. Why you asking?" asked Sugawara. Oikawa wears a red jacket with a white shirt in it. Skinny jeans and a white converse. Simple yet stylish.

"Wuu, still high maintenance, dude. Daichi was right" Oikawa smirks.

"Hey, I just buy what I love to wear. Is that false?" Sugawara pouts. Oikawa laugh. They're hanging out together and went to the movie too.

"Dude, I didn't think that you watch sci-fiction movie," said Oikawa. "I just watch a good movie, I love horror movie too, adventure and else"

"Hahaha, we have a lot of common sense," said Oikawa. He comfortable be with Sugawara. Hanging with Sugawara make he feels at ease. "Suga-chan, you make me calm sometimes, thanks, buddy"

"Welcome, me too," said Sugawara while drinking his coffee.

"Did you see that guy, the brown hair one, he's cute" gossip a girl next to them. Oikawa that barely heard show some proud face and it's annoying, Sugawara. "Well, I know that I'm handsome," said Oikawa. Sugawara rolls his eyes up.

"But the silver hair was cool and handsome too" gossip the other girl. Sugawara smirks at Oikawa. "She said that I was the handsome one, cute" Sugawara winks at Oikawa. Oikawa pissed off.

"Nope, he was cute. Look at his mole beneath on his left eyes. It's cute and also he got a dimple on his cheek. He's cute. The brunette was handsome" said the other girl.

Oikawa laughs. He knows that Sugawara really annoyed with him. Sugawara gives him an absurd face. Oikawa laughs again but louder than before. "You're cute Suga-chan. No wonder that girl said that you're cute, cutie" Oikawa winks at him.

"Whatever, do I care," Sugawara said simply.

"Hahaha! Okay, where we gonna go after this?"

"Karaoke?" said Sugawara.

"Sound nice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuu... I wish I can write better than this. sorry for the short chapter. I just newbie writer.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga shocked on a confession, he lost his word...

I raise my head  
I lift my hand to my chest  
Feeling the beat   
The rhythm of the heartbeat  
Make me confuse  
Is it a love?  
Or a sick?  
or lovesick?  
Close my eyes  
I saw what I desperate  
Hoping dream will never end  
Even I was awake.  
Good night, Mr. R  
Sugawara read the poem in his favorite blogger blog. “That makes me a new idea on my manuscript. I guess let call a day. It’s late” Sugawara merely monologue to himself. He closes his phone and closes his eyes. Wishing that his heart will come to him too.  
-  
“Hey, did you read the Sugar as the Sweet new story, that’s was awesome. I think the author had fallen in love,” said a girl that sits behind Sugawara. Sugawara grins as proud to himself. ‘Actually, I didn’t fall in love at all, I just inspire by a poem’   
Sugawara writes his ideas on a paper. A graft for his next chapter. He smiles softly, tries to create melancholic ideas.   
“Suga, let’s go. I have something to tell you,” said Daichi. Sugawara curious. Daichi a little bit different today. Sugawara follows Daichi from the back.   
“Daichi, whe-” Sugawara shocks. Daichi pulls him to his chest. “W-what’s happening?” asked Sugawara.   
“Did you know why I rejecting my girlfriend?” asked Daichi in a serious tone. Sugawara shakes his head sign that he hasn’t any ideas.   
“Because I love you,” said Daichi merely. Sugawara stunned, shock and glued. Daichi waiting for Sugawara respond since Sugawara turns his head down staring at the ground.   
“S-suga, I know that you might be shocked but-”  
“I lost my word,” said Sugawara. He humming and looks at Daichi eyes. He bites his tip lip.   
“Y-you don’t have to answer yet, just take your time, Suga,” Daichi said in a bitter voice. Sugawara knew that Daichi was upset seeing his reaction. ‘Well, I'm shocked, of course, I can’t think well. It’s surprising me and I still blank’   
Daichi left Sugawara with a sorrow deep in his heart. Sugawara gives him a blank face and he walks away.   
-  
Mr. Refreshing: Hi    
Me: Why? :’(  
Mr. Refreshing: I make Daichi disappointed at me   
Me: What happens? :-o  
Mr. Refreshing: He said he like me   
Me: W-what???!!!! T-tthen what did you said?!  
Mr. Refreshing: I lost my word and he walks away   
Me: Oh, I see. Then he will be alright, don’t worry, he strong than you think, you know  
Mr. Refreshing: But I felt horrible   
Me: Don’t worry, he be fine. Did you like him back?  
M. Refreshing: I’m confused. He was my best friend and I like him as a friend. I just…. Confuse...  
Me: Alright, if you said so, urm.. good luck. ;)  
Mr. Refreshing: Hmm, thanks, Oikawa. Goodnight  
Me: Good Night   
Oikawa off his phone. His sigh heavily, his hold his chest. Why? ‘Why my heart hurt?’ He didn’t understand himself some time. He on his phone and open a website.   
“Ah, he updates a new chapter. Let’s see” Oikawa read the new chapter to prevent his heart hurt. Calm him by reading his favorite blogger story.   
==  
“Suga! Are you here?” Asahi waves his hand in front of Sugawara's face. “Ah, Asahi, what did you want?” asked Sugawara. Asahi sighs. “I said, did you want to go watch some movie this weekend? Daichi threat us since after this we will separate in our own path. So why not hang out together?”   
Sugawara gives him a silent stare. Thinking wisely either he should go or he shouldn’t. Suddenly he receives a line. “Ah, hold a second” Sugawara open the chat and he receives a chat from Oikawa.   
Oikawa: Hi, Suga-chan. Today, I was super duper happy!  
Me: Hi, wow! Good news to hear that. What is it?  
Oikawa: Iwa-chan asked me out  
Me: Are you sure? Did he mention your name clearly? Or he just wanna that the trash out and you misheard it perhaps. :b  
Oikawa: Hey! That’s mean! I’m not a trash!   
Me: Hahaha! I just joking, dumbass :b  
Oikawa: =..=  
Me: Hahaha, then congrats!  
Oikawa: Thanks! Oh, gotta go. Bye, Suga-chan <3  
Me: Bye, Trashykawa :b  
Oikawa: Hey!  
Sugawara sheds his smile. He takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know why his heartfelt so tight and he can’t breathe right now.   
“Yup, I go this weekend”   
“Huh? What?” asked Asahi blur.  
“I said I join you guys this weekend” Sugawara repeat his word. Asahi smiles merely.  
-  
Sugawara looks at himself in front of his mirror. He put a pastel long loose cloth, a pendant as the accessory and a legging fit tight on his leg. He takes out his dark chocolate boot and wears it at the outside. ‘Perfect!’  
Sugawara takes a train to go to the city. He sits next to a girl. The girl gives him a glare. Sugawara winks at her and she’s blushing. “Ehem, try to hit a girl, huh? Mr. Refreshing, you’re not refreshing as you look” said Oikawa who stands at the corner while holding Iwaizumi hand.  
“Well, at least I’m still single!” Sugawara winks at him. Sugawara out the train when the train stops at his destination. Oikawa and Iwaizumi also. “You guys have a date don’t you?” Sugawara tease at Oikawa. Oikawa merely blushing. Sugawara laugh. Iwaizumi awkward. “Alright, my date was waiting for me too, bye!” Sugawara waving at them.  
“Suga! You’re late! Daichi will mad at you, you know!” Asahi said in a panic. Sugawara grins. “Don’t worry, he never mad at me” Sugawara gaze at Asahi. Asahi wear a simple hoody and skinny jeans and converse. Simple and looking good.   
“Err, you’re late,” said Daichi awkwardly. Sugawara grins widely. He needs to controls himself today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually, I did post the chapter for the previous chapter a long time ago, I was wondering why my stories didn't reveal on my dashboard so... my friend figure out for me and she said that i tag someone or something that make my stories didn't appear... Sorry for bad English...


End file.
